


Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Episode 8: Sleeping Beauty

by Jdragon122, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Destiel is the endgame, Dream Visiting, Dream World, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Gods, Post-Season/Series 14, Slow Burn, hurt!Dean, season 14 compliant, they think that they're after a djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: After still no sign of Chuck or an idea how to break Castiel's deal, Sam finds them a new hunt: A whole town slowly falls asleep and while Dean really hates djinns for obvious reasons, they drive there to have a look at it. Too bad it's not really a djinn and it gets even worse when Dean gets captured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo :D
> 
> This is Episode 8 of our wonderful own Season 15! 
> 
> I really wanna thank my beta reader: [Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse)! Thank you for always keeping up with my stories! I know I give you so many things to do :P 
> 
> And then I need to thank the wonderful [Jdragon122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122) for the stunning art. Seriously it's amazing and you should also check out her [tumblr](https://jdragon122.tumblr.com/) and the masterpost for this fic is [here](https://jdragon122.tumblr.com/post/185983290815/click-for-better-quality-art-masterpost-for)! 
> 
> I also need to thank [reaperlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove) for the lovely butterfly banner! It's so pretty to look at :3
> 
> About Destiel Fanfic Season 15:
> 
> Welcome to the Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Project! This series will comprise of 20 episodes (as separate works under the DestielFanficSeason15 collection) posting every Thursday for the next 20 weeks during the hiatus between season 14 and 15. This project is a collaboration between a group of authors, artists and betas. Each week different authors and artists will take part, with various configuration of authors and artists working in teams for each episode.
> 
> The endnotes will be updated with a link to the next episode once it posts, and you can always see all works in the collection here. Please also consider joining us on tumblr at destielfanficseason16 and destielwritersroom.
> 
> Notes on the series: Destiel is endgame. While this fic is rated Teen, later fics in the series will be rated a lot higher, some Explicit. Please read the tags for individual episodes, although there are unlikely to be anything more graphic than canon-level violence.

**THEN**

“Cas,” Sam said after a minute, “I know the priority is dealing with the veils. But I am keeping an eye out for anything that might help with your deal, too. So’s Rowena, for that matter, but I think you already knew that.”

“I appreciate that,” Cas said, a fond smile tugging at his lips. “Just, it does no good to save me if the multiverse unravels, so yes, that is the priority. So, for that matter, is both of your safety.”

“Cas,” Dean started, then cut himself off.

Sam knew that look on his brother’s face. He’d seen it after the lake house and every day after that right up until they finally got Cas back. He wondered if Cas had any idea how destroyed Dean had been the last time he’d died. Wondered if it would make any difference to tell him or would just make things worse.

They rode on in silence for the last few miles until they pulled into the bunker’s garage. It was neither the companionable quiet they’d had for the last several hours nor the extremely tense awkwardness that had marked the last week. The air felt charged, though, and Sam wondered whether the two of them were going to explode into yet another fight or maybe finally get their shit together. Either way, he resolved to make himself scarce once they got home.

As they pulled their bags out of the Impala and got ready to head inside, Dean turned to face Cas. They were, unfortunately, between Sam and the stairs leading downstairs.

“Yeah, Cas, so, you made a deal,” Dean started again, as if it had been only seconds instead of almost fifteen minutes since the last time he’d spoken. “You made a stupid deal, but I get it. And me and Sammy, and apparently Rowena, we’re gonna help you break it. Okay?”

They exchanged one of those long looks that made Sam feel like he should leave the room. Which he’d gladly do, if they’d just move so he could go hide in his bedroom or something.

Finally, Cas nodded and they all headed inside. Sam made a beeline for his room and then spent more time unpacking than was strictly necessary. He doubted they were going to actually have a full-on heart to heart or anything. Dean was probably going to be recovering from that little speech for days. But a brother could hope. After all, that’s what he’d been doing for about a decade now, anyway.

[](https://cdn130.picsart.com/293376221031201.gif)

**NOW**

Dean stretches a bit and then yawns loudly, while he pulls his dressing gown a bit tighter around his waist. It’s almost a bit cold in the bunker and Dean is very happy to see that the kitchen is still empty. That means he could make himself some bacon and doesn’t even have to share. Not that it really matters, since his brother only eats healthy oatmeals and Castiel doesn’t eat at all.

“So get this!”

Dean whines quietly, when he gets the pan out of the cupboard and his brother shows up. Nothing good ever comes of it when Sam starts a conversation with that sentence. So Dean rolls his eyes, since Sam can’t see that, and decides to ignore his brother for now.

“I have a new case.” Sam says and he sits down at the table with his laptop. Dean starts the coffee machine, because he for sure would need some now. Bacon alone doesn’t cut it anymore. Sam seems to wait patiently for Dean to focus on him, so after he put some heavenly smelling bacon in the pan, he turns to Sam.

“Please enlighten me.” Dean says and Sam shows him one of his wonderful bitch faces. Dean snorts quietly, because it seems like Sam actually owns a whole collection of bitch faces. He snickers at his own thoughts and Sam frowns even more. Case in point.

“I was looking through some newspapers this morning and found an interesting article. Apparently there is a whole town that’s asleep.” Sam says and holds his laptop up for Dean to see. Dean snorts at the title. Sleeping Beauty.

“So people there are a bit lazy, why would that be our problem?” Dean says and he turns the bacon in the pan, he loves the sound it makes. Sam behind him huffs and Dean is almost a hundred percent sure, he just rolled his eyes at him. Whatever.

“Dean. Almost everyone in that tiny town has been asleep for over 3 days now.” Sam says and this time Dean has to admit that this does sound like something they should look at. That doesn’t mean that he likes it at all.

“So Djinn?” Dean asks and finally gets his bacon on a plate. He walks over to the table, ignoring Sam’s judging face, and turns the laptop to himself again. Apparently Sam is right and most people there fell into a very deep slumber. 

“Probably more than one.” Sam mutters and Dean slouches a bit forward. The last time he had an encounter with a Djinn, he had dreamed of the perfect life. He can still remember how proud his mum looked, when she was out eating with his sons and their girlfriends. Dean shakes his head a bit, trying to get rid of these thoughts.

“I hate djinns.” Dean mutters and Sam snorts loudly.

“You say that about every supernatural creature.” Sam says and Dean shrugs. He can’t help it, that all those freaks they met are assholes. Even the angels are pretty thick headed dicks. Well… besides one of them.

“So, Cas gonna come with us?” Dean asks, because of course his thoughts wandered back to him. Somehow they always do. Dean doesn't look up from his bacon, because he is sure that his brother is grinning.

“Sure, I already talked to him, we wouldn’t want to leave your boyfriend behind.” Sam says and Dean nearly chokes on the next stripe of bacon. Sam gets up and fills both their mugs with coffee, while Dean tries to swallow his food down.

“Haha, very funny.” Dean says and of course the angel chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen. He isn’t wearing his trench coat, just the black suit for now, but he has the trench coat over his arm and Dean watches, when he throws it over his shoulder and gets it on. 

“So are we ready to leave?” Castiel asks and looks up, Dean gets lost in his eyes, just like it has happened so many times before. Sam snickers louder and Dean looks on his plate again. He hopes he can will down his blush and ignores his brother again.

“Just finishing breakfast.” Dean mutters and hastily stuffs more bacon in his mouth, so he wouldn’t need to talk. Sam holds up a mug with coffee and Castiel takes it happily. While the angel doesn’t eat he somehow developed a strange need for some coffee.

“What is so funny?” Castiel wants to know, when Sam is still laughing quietly. Dean wants to strangle his brother, but then Castiel would for sure have even more questions that Dean isn’t ready to answer.

“Nothing.” He growls out and gets up. He rinses his plate and the pan, while Sam and Castiel sit at the table and chatter about the sleeping town. Dean just hopes they would get the job done fast and easy.

“I have never heard of a djinn managing to make so many people sleep.” Castiel admits and Sam nods to himself. Dean doesn’t even have to look into his own notes, he never heard about something like that either. Normally a djinn only feeds on three to five people at once. Of course, as soon as those are drained he would need new ones.

“Me neither. Dean and I were thinking that it could be a lot of djinns? Like uhm… a pack?” Sam says and Dean grins at the word ‘pack’. Castiel seems to think about that for a moment and Dean makes the mistake to look back to him. Castiel’s head is tilted and Dean smiles at that. This would never not make him happy, even if he normally doesn’t show it.

“That could be true. Fath… I mean Chuck did get all those creatures back out of hell and purgatory. Maybe they thought it would be very wise to work together. Even though, of course, it also brings more attention.” Castiel explains slowly and Sam nods before he gets up and puts his dirty mug into the sink. Dean frowns and then starts to clean Sam’s mug as well, Castiel at least looks sheepish when he holds out his mug as well.

“Leaving in ten?” Sam asks over his shoulder and is already gone. Castiel follows him out of the kitchen, maybe he is already going to Baby, since the angel doesn’t need clothes or a bag anyway. Dean sighs loudly, he had thought that would be a quiet day, but apparently he would never have those again.

Dean takes his time to pack his bag anyway. He can hear Sam walking down the corridor and puts another flannel onto his clothes, before he finally slings the bag over his shoulder. He looks back to his nightstand and winks at his mother’s picture with him and Sammy. 

When he sees the picture of him and Castiel right next to it, his smile vanishes.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow you were not joking.” Dean says, when they drive into the small town and nobody is out on the streets. Not a single car is going through and nobody walks around. Dean whistles a bit impressed. Looks like a ghost city. Get it?

“The police officer is still awake, I called him earlier and he will expect us.” Sam says and Dean nods. Leave it to Sammy, always prepared before the fight even starts. Dean parks right in front of the police station at the end of the town and gets out of his car.

“Ugh. I hate this monkey suit.” Dean says, when he adjusts his tie. Sam just hums in agreement, while Castiel just watches Dean, eyes definitely on Dean’s neck. Dean swallows and embarrassed he turns around. 

“Sheriff Stark?” Sam asks, once they are inside the building and Dean pays attention to his surroundings. He can easily see that out of ten desks, only four are occupied. He frowns and then focuses back on the little man in front of him.

“Who is asking?” Stark asks and he already looks as if he doesn’t trust them. Dean gets out his fake badge before the guy can blink and nearly shoves it in his face. Sam is probably pulling another bitch face as he shows his as well, but Dean focuses on Castiel. Just in case Castiel holds his one the wrong way around. Again.

“Agent Madden. These are my partners, Agent Martin and Agent Thomas. I called you earlier about your… problems.” Sam says and Sheriff Stark seems to relax a bit. He sits back down on his office chair and watches them for a moment. 

“I believe there is nothing you can do, but please, be my guest.” Stark says and goes right back to working on his old computer. Dean wants to snap at him, but Castiel’s hand brushes over his wrist for just a second and Dean doesn’t.

“Okay. So… where can we start?” Sam asks and Stark looks up again. He seems more annoyed than actually scared and Dean has an overall weird feeling about him. But then again, not the first asshole in the police that they’ve met.

“Well, people fell asleep everywhere. Most of them are at home with their loved ones… but we do have some in the hospital.” Stark says and Sam is already turning around, probably heading for the hospital. Sam is always so eager to do some research. Dean rolls his eyes and then follows him.

They wait outside for Castiel and it takes him almost ten minutes to catch up with them. Dean raises his eyebrows, when Castiel looks rather stressed. Maybe he had already found something for them?

“And?” Dean asks, but Castiel shakes his head and sits down in Baby, before Dean can ask another question. Sam shrugs and then sits down as well, which leaves Dean to stand next to Baby. Just as he wants to walk around the car, it feels as if somebody is watching him. Dean turns around a few times, but he can’t see anyone.

“I couldn’t find anything at the police station, but something seems off. Djinns wouldn’t just leave their victims at home, they need to drink from them.” Castiel says and Dean nods while he starts the car. He remembers when he was back in that old barn, hung up and exposed. He shudders a bit and tries to act normal, when Sam watches him.

“Yeah… but maybe these are just very clever.” Sam says, but he doesn’t sound as if he believes that himself. Dean turns right at the next crossing and they can already see the tiny hospital. A dozen cars are parked before it and Dean just parks directly in front of the entrance, covering the sidewalk and all.

“Do you always have to do that? This is a hospital.” Sam grumbles, when he gets out of the car. Dean shrugs and then gives him a wink.

“Baby is a Lady, she deserves some spot for her alone, I don’t want some asshat scratching her side open again and besides I thought the patients here are all slumbering happily anyway.” Dean says and pets Baby’s hood. After this hunt she deserves a nice day of polishing.

“Guys.”

Dean turns back to Castiel who kneels next to them on the ground. He is holding something in his hand, examining it very carefully, seeming deep in his thoughts. Before Dean can react his brother kneels down next to Castiel and takes… some of the pulver in his hand.

“What is that?” Sam asks and Castiel squints a bit. Dean thinks about kneeling down himself, but then decides against his. The nerds could for sure figure it out without him looking like an idiot here too.

“Poppy seeds.” Castiel murmurs and Dean rolls his eyes, before walking inside. Poppy seeds. How fascinating, they have other problems right now, but of course Cas and his brother get distracted with things like this. 

There are a few nurses still at the register and Dean walks towards them, already getting his fake badge out again. The blond nurse smiles at him, when he holds it up for her to see. She looks exhausted and Dean feels a second of sympathy, then he sees the other nurse watches him and then winks flirty. Dean grins back.

“Agent Martin, FBI. Can I ask you a few questions?” Dean asks and he leans casually on the counter. The blond nurse seems a bit nervous, but she nods anyway. Dean still can’t look away from the other one. She has dark hair, almost black and stunning blue eyes.

“Sure, how can we help you?” The hot nurse asks and Dean needs a second to get his thoughts back together. Somehow he feels a bit distracted by her and doesn’t answer directly. Instead Sam leans against the counter now as well.

“We were informed that your town… well, fell asleep and we wanted to check up on it.” Sam says awkwardly and Dean would roll his eyes if the nurse wasn’t still watching him. The blond nurse looks down at her hands.

“It’s getting worse and we don’t know what’s causing it. Their vitals are pretty normal so far, but they don’t wake up, no matter what we try. We have them on a drip.” The nurse explains slowly and Dean nods. This can’t be a normal disease. It sounds more like a curse.

“Do you mind if we take a look around?” Sam asks and they both shake their heads. Dean turns around, looking for Castiel, who is still kneeling outside and inspecting the poppy seeds. Dean coughs and since the door is open, Castiel looks up. Dean rolls his eyes and then jerks his head to the direction of the hospital rooms. 

Castiel finally gets up again, but Dean can sees that he gets a thin plastic bag out of nowhere and puts the seeds into it. When he finally comes inside, Sam is already in the first room and Dean follows him.

“They are blue.” Castiel says, when he enters the room directly and holds up the plastic bag. Sam takes a short look at the bag and then looks down at the sleeping man in the bed. He looks as old as Dean and as if he is just sleeping peacefully.

Dean shudders anyway.

“His medical record says nothing is out of the ordinary.” Sam says and puts the papers back down. Dean walks closer to the bed and he can see that the guy is breathing normally. No nightmare stuff, not even a tiny snore. Weird.

“Do we still believe it’s a Djinn?” Dean asks and then takes the guy’s pulse. Pretty normal as well. Castiel doesn’t answer, instead Dean’s hears the flutter of his wings and he is gone. Dean looks back to his brother, who shrugs.

“It almost looks too… nice for a Djinn? I mean we said it could be more than one, but I still feel like something is off.” Sam admits and Dean nods. Maybe they should test if the nurses and doctors remaining here are the possible creatures.

“What about witches?” Dean says and alone the thought makes him want to boil. When the thought about more than one djinn was already bad, a few witches together, would probably end up worse.

“You mean they cursed the town? What would they get out of it?” Sam says, but he opens the drawers in the room anyway, to check for a hex bag or something. Dean shrugs, but to be honest, he doesn’t really care either.

“What do they ever get out of this, besides apparently happiness from torturing people.” Dean says and Sam nods. There is nothing special in the drawers, besides some new clothes and another bedding. 

“I don’t think it’s the work of some witches. The whole sleeping beauty thing doesn’t really sound like them. It’s… too nice.” Sam says and Dean grins at that. Yeah normally people just die in the most disgusting ways with witches. Sam kneels down and seems to look for something under the bed.

“Why don’t you call Rowena? I’m sure she would love to hear from you.” Dean grins then and laughs, when he hears how Sam smacks his head under the bed, before he comes up again and gives him another bitch face, now rubbing over his head.

“Very funny. Why don’t you call your angel back and…” Sam says and then he stops. Dean actually chokes on his own spit at that and coughs loudly. What the fuck, was Sam talking about?! Dean hopes his face doesn’t show what the is feeling right now and then he notices, that Sam did find something.

“What’s that?” Dean asks and Sam opens his hand. There are a few tiny blue grains in his hand and Dean knows the answers, before Sam says it.

“Blue poppy seeds.” Sam says and Dean growls quietly. That means they really have to do some research tonight, because Dean doesn’t think he actually knows a freaking monster who spices his victims with poppy seeds.

“Dean.” Castiel says, when he comes back in the room. Sam raises his eyebrows, when Castiel addresses only Dean, but then again he is probably used to this by now. Dean wants to wipe that shiteating grin off his face anyway.

“Did you find something?” Dean asks and he tries to be professional about this, but of course Castiel is standing very close to him again and Dean’s nose almost touches his, when he turns to him.

Dean doesn’t know how often they had this talk, but Castiel seems to ignore his rules for personal space more often again. There was a time when Castiel did step back, but now they are just staring again. Dean can’t help but look down to Castiel’s lips, just for a tiny second and he doesn’t even realize that he is licking his own lips.

Sam’s cough wakes him up and even Castiel turns away.

“Yeah, I found blue poppy seeds with every victim.” Castiel says and Sam shows Castiel that he found a few ones here under the bed as well. Dean tries to get his face under control, while the two nerds talk. He is for sure blushing and he presses a hand to his cheek to check, when nobody is looking at him.

Dean sighs. Lately it gets harder and harder to keep his feelings to himself. Feelings, alone that word scares him a whole lot, but he can’t really deny it anymore. At least not to himself. He just wouldn’t tell his brother… or worse Castiel about them.

Sure there was always a bit of attraction towards Castiel, but Dean had really thought that was because this weird bond Castiel never fails to mention. Just… with each year of knowing Castiel, Dean knew it was more than that. He actually craves Castiel’s attention by now and he would love to…

Dean shakes his head at himself. He shouldn’t think about something like this. Castiel is an actual angel and Dean doesn’t deserve him. That’s it.

“Dean?” Sam asks and he sounds as if he wasn’t calling out to Dean for the first time. Dean’s eyes widen and he tries to concentrate back to the other two in the room with him. Well three if you count the sleeping guy.

“Huh?” Dean makes and wow, sometimes he is so charming, he can’t believe it himself. Sam huffs quietly, but Castiel is just smiling patiently at him. Oh yeah, Dean doesn’t deserve him at all.

“I said, we should probably check out the library and see if we can find something about a djinn that uses poppy seeds on his victims.” Sam says and Dean whines under his breath. That is so not how he pictured this hunt would go. He had actually just wanted to smash a few djinn heads in. Still pretty wounded by his own encounter with one.

Dean shakes his head again, before he thinks to much about his mom, who he had just lost again. 

“But it’s friday night!” Dean protests, because seriously they don’t really wanna read over books all night again, right? The world is ending again and they wanna… read?

“I don’t think I understand.” Castiel admits and he actually tilts his head to one side. Dean is glad that his legs are still holding him up, because, and Dean hates himself for thinking it, it’s so endearing. Ugh.

“Dean wants to hit a bar and probably get drunk or laid.” Sam explains carefully and Dean can see how Castiel’s smile slips of his face. He winces a bit, but then shrugs, while they slowly leave the room. Dean closes the door behind them. 

“Maybe I’ll do both.” Dean grins, as they walk back to the reception. Only the dark haired nurse is still there and Dean waggles his eyebrows at that. Sam just groans and walks over to talk to her.

“Dean, you don’t seem to understand that this is serious.” Castiel says and Dean is a bit surprised, that Castiel sounds so annoyed. Normally he doesn’t really care when Dean hits the bar, since he always just flies away then.

“Our lives are always serious, Cas. That’s why I wanna have some fun tonight, while you two can do the research. I mean you two love to read old books, so it’s a win for everyone, right?” Dean asks and with every word, Castiel seems to look a bit more annoyed with Dean.

“I don’t like the idea of you drinking alone in a whole town that got cursed, or worse.” Castiel says and Dean actually smiles a that. He loves when Castiel gets so protective sometimes and for a tiny second Dean thinks about staying with them.

“Hey don’t worry about me, I’m a big boy and besides maybe I can actually gather some information as well.” Dean says and he looks back to his brother and the nurse. She is looking right back at Dean, wetting her lips and Dean grins widely.

“I always worry about you.” Castiel mutters quietly, but Dean is already walking to the counter. He probably could get lucky with her, if he plays his cards right and god he deserves a good night after all this crap. 

“Thank you for your time.” Sam is saying and Dean actually pushes him a bit away. Sam huffs, but then walks back to Castiel, who is by now waiting at the door. The nurse is playing with her hair when she looks up at Dean.

“So… do you have any nice bars here?” Dean asks and he tries to put on his best smile. It feels wrong to flirt with her, especially since Dean feels as if he can feel Castiel’s gaze burning into his back.

“The ‘Sleepy Hollow’ is very nice.” The nurse answers and the name alone makes Dean reconsider his options for the night. But the nurse smiles again and Dean can’t really help his own smile. Something about her makes him almost dizzy and he nods. The other nurse comes back and glares openly at him.

“Morgan I believe we have work to do.” The blond nurse says and Morgan smiles sheepishly, before she goes back to typing something on her computer. Dean admires her for a second longer and then turns back to Sam and Castiel.

“Maybe I’ll see you there tonight.” Morgan whispers and Dean feels himself grinning even more. He would so hit up this creepy bar and if he finds some leads for their hunt, that would be awesome, but he knows already, he would just have eyes for her.

“Are you serious?” Sam asks, when they walk back outside to Baby. Dean rolls his eyes and then rolls his shoulders. The happy feeling from just seconds ago, already gone with the complaining he gets from his brother. 

“What? It’s not like I’m a real help with research anyway.” Dean says and Castiel continues to glare at him over Baby’s hood. Sam doesn’t look much better. Dean almost apologizes to Castiel, but catches himself. It’s not as if he and Castiel are together or anything. 

“No Sam, he is right. Let him go, if he really wants that.” Castiel snaps and Sam nods, before he sits down on the passenger seat. Dean glares back at Castiel and this time he doesn’t even get lost in the blue eyes.

“Oh I will!” Dean says angrily and he isn’t even sure why they are fighting now, but he hopes Castiel doesn’t see how hurt he is that Castiel agreed with him. Maybe he does really think that Dean is no help. While he hates research, Dean is not stupid, a bit lazy sometimes, but seems like Castiel has a different opinion of him.

“So will you drive us at least to a motel first?” Sam asks and Dean nods shortly, before he drives Baby down the street. He doesn’t even turn any music on and the drive is not only awkward, but tense as well.

Dean doesn’t really wants to hit up a bar by now and he isn’t sure why he was thinking that it would be a good idea anyway. Heck, he hadn’t gotten laid in months and while he was not really happy about that either, he didn’t get out anymore to find a woman for the night. 

“Thank you Dean for driving us here, how noble of you.” Castiel says, when Dean parks Baby in the parking lot of a motel. Dean looks into the rearview mirror and glares at the angel. Castiel doesn’t seem impressed and glares back.

“I know that’s just who I am. Noble.” Dean bites out and oh Castiel can look even more angry. Dean is sure if they were standing outside Castiel would shove him against the next wall. Sometimes Dean craves that feeling again.

“I could think of a few other words.” Castiel answers and now Dean actually turns around in his seat. Before Dean can snap at Castiel himself, Sam puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“Let it go.” Sam says quietly.

“Fine, but he started it.” Dean says and he would never admit it, but this fight with Castiel actually hurts. He didn’t know Castiel had such a low opinion of him. They fight a lot the last months and yes, Dean says bad things too, but he feels horrible after it.

“I meant Cas.” Sam says and with that he gets out of the car. Castiel doesn’t say anything and even fucking flies out of the car, next to Sam, who is already in the motel lobby. Dean growls quietly and Baby’s tires are squealing, when he drives away from the motel.

Luckily it doesn’t take him too long to find the bar the nurse was talking about and slowly Dean’s mood gets better again. It’s not that he actually needs Castiel, right? No, what he really needs is a night with a pretty girl.

Dean parks Baby a bit away from the motel, so hopefully no drunks will damage her and then walks over to the dark blue house. It looks nice enough and since it’s getting dark outside a few cars are already there.

He opens the door and looks around. It’s not really crowded, but then again half of the town is asleep anyway. Dean shrugs at his thought and walks over to the bar. He orders himself a beer and then smirks.

The nurse is sitting right at the door. He grabs his beer and walks over to her.

“Hey darling, are you all alone here?”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)


	3. Chapter 3

Everything hurts, is the first thing Dean notices when he wakes up. He still has his eyes closed and tries to focus on his surroundings, no need to let anyone know that he is awake at this point. 

He barely remembers that he went home with the hot nurse, or at least he thinks that is what happened, but his body hurts way too much for that and he can’t hear anything, besides a really annoying beeping in his ears.

Dean carefully tries to move just a tiny bit, but then he realizes that his leg hurts like hell and it actually feels as if he has a cast around it again. He whines quietly and then opens his eyes. He is greeted with a whole lot of white.

“Huh.” Dean makes and tries to look around. Yeah. Hospital. 

“Dean!” 

Dean look to his right and there in the corner sits somebody. Dean’s eyes need a few seconds to finally focus on the other person in the room. Castiel looks worried, his blue eyes a darker heavier color and Dean seems to make another quiet sound, because Castiel gets up and comes closer.

“C-Cas.” Dean says and then he coughs. His whole throat burns, but luckily Castiel is finally at his bed and sits down there. He takes a glass of water and then carefully helps Dean to sit up. Dean drinks the glass in one go and then looks down where Castiel is now holding his hand.

Since when are they holding hands? 

“Dean are you feeling alright? Should I call a doctor?” Castiel asks and Dean focuses back on Castiel’s eyes. He likes to hold his hand, so why would he complain? Dean feels calm and a bit sloppy and he thinks they may have given him the good stuff.

“What happened?” Dean asks back and ignores Castiel’s questions. He doesn’t remember how he got here, but that wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Maybe somebody knocked him out? Or wait… did he get drunk? Oh god, maybe he just fell on his ass like an idiot. 

“Dean the djinn got you. Sam and I got worried when you didn’t answer your phone and weren’t back at 2am, so we actually went to the bar and found your body outside, already sleeping.” Castiel explains and Dean’s eyes widen a bit.

“He got me? But I don’t even remember having a dream this time.” Dean admits, but his head is still hurting and he isn’t sure if he is saying the truth. Maybe he had a dream and just doesn’t remember? 

“It was probably the nurse. The barkeeper said you were talking to her all night and you two left together.” Castiel says and he frowns at his own words, while he squeezes Dean’s hand a bit tighter. Dean feels a bit ashamed, how could he flirt with her if Castiel was so close. 

Cas, I…” Dean starts, but Castiel is already shaking his head. He seems stressed and Dean realizes only now how exhausted the angel looks, even though he shouldn’t be able to be because of his mojo. Dean swallows his apology down.

“I thought I would lose you for good.” Castiel says and his voice breaks near the end. Dean sits up a bit more, ignoring how much his ribs hurt in the process and puts his other hand over Castiel’s as well. Castiel seems really upset.

“Nah, you know how it is. Can’t keep me dead for too long.” Dean tries to joke, but honestly he is just glad that Castiel and Sam did find him. Djinns are just disgusting creatures and Dean is almost a bid sad he wasn’t the one who killed it. Then again, normally he would need lamb blood for that and ew.

“I couldn’t wake you up and I felt so… useless. As if I had lost my grace again.” Castiel says and Dean knows how much Castiel hated his time as a human. Dean did a shitty job of telling Castiel that he was always useful and… important to him.

“But you found the djinn?” Dean asks and Castiel nods. Dean leans back, losing the contact to Castiel’s hand and he already wants to put his hands back around Castiel’s. He suppresses the urge.

“Yeah, Sam could locate him in the hospital. We killed it and the whole town woke up again. Sam is just outside talking to Sheriff Stark.” Castiel explains and Dean relaxes. He is glad the case is already over, even when he slept almost the whole time.

“How long was I out?” Dean asks and rubs over his eyes. He feels so tired, even though he is sure he slept a lot, but that is what always happens when a Djinn feeds from you at the same time. Dean feels not only hurt, but weak as well. Seems like the Djinn got a lot of blood this time.

“Four days.” Castiel whispers and there is the hurt in his eyes again. Dean closes his eyes again, maybe he should sleep a bit more, but he just wants to go home. But then he has another question and looks to Castiel, who watches him closely.

“But it was really just one Djinn?” Dean asks, because how can just one be so powerful and put so many people to sleep. Castiel tilts his head to one side, before he finally nods.

“Sam and I are rather sure it was the first born Djinn to ever exist. I couldn’t check it with my grace, before Sam had already killed it though.” Castiel explains slowly and Dean nods. Oh he remembers how he met the first vampire ever and he shudders. Nasty fuckers. 

“I’m glad it’s dead.” Dean mumbles and Castiel nods. Dean nuzzles a bit under the blanket and hopes he can leave the hospital as soon as possible. Maybe they could drive back to the bunker, they still have to find Chuck and…

“Dean, please relax a bit.” Castiel says and he gets up. Dean almost asks him to stay a bit longer, but that would be embarrassing, right? So Dean stays quiet, but Castiel smiles down at him anyway. 

“I would heal you, but at the moment I really need my grace, but I promise to take good care of you.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He wouldn’t want Castiel to waste his powers for him anyway and Dean deserves a bit of pain after their fight anyway.

“Can we go home?” Dean asks and something flickers in Castiel’s eyes at the mention of their home. Dean tries to bat his eyelashes, because that always works for Sammy, but Castiel also seems to melt.

“I will talk to the doctor, okay?” Castiel promises and then he carefully strokes over Dean’s cheek. Dean almost leans into the touch, but it already feels good as it is and he closes his eyes, while Castiel’s fingers ghost over his skin.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)

“I have a really bad feeling about this.” Sam says for the tenth time and Castiel feels him worry more with every second. Dean didn’t come home last night, while that wasn’t the first time, it didn’t happen the last months and normally, Dean at least sends Sam a text. 

“We will find him.” Castiel says, for Sam’s sake, but also to calm down his own nerves. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Dean, especially not after their fight yesterday. 

They already had searched at almost every bar, when Castiel points out the window. There is another bar and it looks as if nothing good could happen in there. The bar is obviously closed, but Castiel doesn’t care about that. Sam parks the car they had stolen and they step out of it.

“You check the surroundings, I’ll open the door.” Sam says, but his voice is shaking and Castiel can feel himself getting more nervous with every second they can’t find Dean. Castiel had already searched in the hospital for him.

Castiel walks around the bar, trying to see if there is a backdoor, but he only finds a tiny garden. Nobody seems to be here and Castiel is already on his way back to the front when he sees something right in the alley back to the front in some bushes.

“Dean!” Castiel says and his voice sounds so piercing even to his own ears. Castiel kneels down next to the figure and it’s really Dean. He is obviously unconscious and Castiel turns him on his back. Dean’s whole body is motionless and Castiel panics. 

Castiel presses to fingers against Dean’s forehead and he is relieved when he feels that Dean is alive and his soul immediately responds to Castiel’s touch. He can’t wake him up and he feels a dark energy in Dean, but Castiel is just so glad that he had found him.

Just as Sam comes around the corner, Castiel has Dean’s head on his lap and strokes carefully over the other man’s cheek, since Dean couldn’t call him out for that right now. Sam falls to his knees next to them.

“Is he… sleeping, too?” Sam asks and Castiel nods. Sam sniffles at that, but they both know they don’t really have time for that, they could still save Dean. Castiel strokes over Dean’s hair to calm himself down and Sam luckily doesn’t call him out for it.

“I can feel something in his mind I can’t describe, but it slowly takes his energy.” Castiel whispers and he doesn’t care that they are still sitting on the dirty ground. Sam looks around and then he gasps quietly.

“Cas, there are poppy seeds again.” Sam says and he holds some up for Castiel to see. Now that Castiel looks for it, he can see them everywhere around Dean. Not many, but still obvious to see now that he knows.

“I couldn’t find anything about a Djinn using those.” Castiel says and Sam nods. The hunter had fallen asleep during the night over a book and Castiel had read the last of their books alone. 

“Maybe… it isn’t a djinn or a witch. Maybe it’s a new species Chuck threw at us?” Sam asks, but Castiel shakes his head. He doesn’t think that Chuck had the time to create new monsters, or at least he hopes it.

“We should call Rowena.” Castiel says, even though he is still wary of the witch, but she helped them a lot of times before and if it really was a spell of a witch, she would know. Sam nods and searches for his phone.

While Sam gets up and walks around, while he waits for Rowena to answer, Castiel is still cradling Dean to his chest. He carefully arranges that Dean sits on his lap, his head leaning against Castiel’s shoulder, so he wasn’t touching the cold ground anymore.

“Rowena? It’s me Sam. We have a problem here and…” Sam starts and then he presses something on his phone, so Castiel can hear Rowena as well. Castiel is still not looking up, too concentrated on Dean in his arms, his whole body limp.

“Sam? Are you okay?” Rowena asks back and Castiel raises both eyebrows at that. Rowena sounds actually worried about him and Castiel shakes his head. Maybe he had missed some stuff, but it could also be just typical Rowena.

“Yeah but, Dean is not. He… he fell asleep, can’t wake up on his own and he is not the only one, almost the whole town is asleep.” Sam stammers and Castiel feels the same pain Sam does. Castiel presses his fingers against Dean’s forehead, trying to get him to wake up, but Dean doesn’t react at all.

“Is it a djinn?” Rowena asks and Castiel wants to scream at her for not being useful, but he tries to calm himself down, he is just so worried about Dean.

“No uhm… we thought that too, at first. Do you think it could be the work of another witch? We couldn’t find any hexbags, but we found poppy seeds with every victim.” Sam explains and his voice breaks. Rowena is quiet for a moment.

“Blue poppy seeds.” Castiel growls and in contrast strokes very carefully over Dean’s soft hair. Sam looks a bit surprised at that, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I never heard of that before but… I will ask a few people. Take care, Giant.” Rowena says before she already ends the call. Sam stands there a bit lost after that, the poppy seeds still in his hand. 

When Castiel’s eyes meet his, Sam actually tears up. Castiel swallows.

“We should get him back to the motel.” Castiel offers and Sam nods. Castiel takes Baby’s keys out of Dean’s pocket and throws them over to Sam, who doesn’t catch them. They fall loudly to the ground and Castiel wishes Dean would yell at them for treating his Baby like this.

It stays quiet.

All the way back to the motel, where Castiel sits on the backseat, it’s too quiet. Dean’s head is in his lap and Castiel tries not to mourn Dean, while he is still alive. But it’s hard when Dean’s face is so pale and his beautiful eyes don’t open anymore.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s head is still hurting and he doesn’t even wanna talk about this damn cast on his leg, but he is just happy to be home. It’s been a week since he woke up in the hospital and while he was never really in danger of dying, Sam and Castiel still seem worried. 

“Morning.” Dean grumbles, when he walks into the kitchen and his eyes widen, when he sees that there is already a nice smelling breakfast on the table. There is even some bacon in the middle of the table.

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel says and he smiles at Dean. This is a sight Dean would love to wake up to every morning, but he luckily doesn’t say that out loud. Now he is kinda glad that he doesn’t take any painkillers that would make his mind loopy. 

“Is this for me?” Dean grins and then points at the table. Castiel nods and then comes over to help Dean towards his chair. There was a time where Dean would’ve told Castiel to fuck off for something like this. He doesn’t need the damn help.

But…

It’s actually really nice, how careful Castiel is with him, not that he was ever violent with him (besides a few times, and let’s be honest, he really deserved it back then). Dean sighs happily and leans a bit more on Castiel. The angel either doesn’t seem to realize it or he just ignores it.

“I hope you like it.” Castiel says and when Dean finally sits down on his chair. Before Castiel wanders back to the stove, he slowly strokes over Dean’s hair. Dean would never admit that out loud, but he actually loves it, when somebody does that. It feels even better, that it’s Castiel who does it.

“I enjoy all your food.” Dean says with his mouth already full, stuffed with wonderful and hot bacon. While Castiel never eats with him, he often sits down with him now and just as Castiel is finished with his pancakes, he sits down opposite from Dean.

“Took me a bit to understand how to cook.” Castiel admits and Dean looks up at him. He feels like something isn’t true about that sentence. Somehow a bad feeling crawls up in his guts and he pauses eating. He feels as if he remembers, that Castiel never cooked before in his life so how does he do it now and…

Castiel presses his foot against Dean’s under his table and Dean forgets all his thoughts about it. Instead he shyly rubs his foot against Castiel’s and smiles down at his plate. Even though he and Castiel don’t really talk about all the touching, Dean couldn’t be happier. He had longed for this but, he never imagined it to be this nice.

“When will we look for the next hunt, or even better, Chuck?” Dean asks after he finishes off his bread and eggs. He now turns to the delicious looking pancakes and Castiel even used whipped cream for a smiley face. Dean never felt anything like this before.

“Not anytime soon. You need to heal before we look for something.” Castiel says, but he is smiling so beautifully that Dean feels himself nodding. Dean was never good to admit a weakness, but he kinda likes to be cared for. He never had that, just when he was really young. After the fire he was always the one to take care of people. 

“I feel useless like this.” Dean admits anyway and Castiel’s eyes lose a bit of the hard edge. The smile grows more gentle and then he holds out his hand. Even though their feet are still tangled, Dean aches for the contact and reaches for Castiel’s hand.

“Dean, please believe me. You will never be useless, you are anything but. I hope one day you will understand, how much I…” Dean starts and just as he gets lost in Castiel’s words and eyes, the door to the kitchen opens and Sam comes in.

“Morning guys.” Sam says, before he makes a beeline towards the coffee machine. Castiel’s hand strokes over Dean’s once more and then starts to make a new toast for Dean. At least their feet are still tangled under the table.

Dean isn’t sure if he wants his brother to know what is happening between him and Castiel, but he also isn’t really sure what is happening between them. There are just so many small touches and Dean enjoys it a whole lot more than he should.

“Here you go.” Castiel says and holds a new plate out for Dean, who takes it again. Sam settles down next to him and starts to drink a very green shake. Dean rolls his eyes at his brother, but he has to admit he feels finally at peace.

Sure they haven’t found Chuck so far and they have no idea how to fix this whole mess, but Dean is happy as long as he has his brother and his best friend at his side. As if Castiel reads his thoughts, he smiles softly at him, Dean can’t do anything but smile back.

“So what are your plans for today?” Sam asks and Dean shrugs. With this stupid cast he can’t really do anything, so he settles for something easy.

“I think I’m gonna watch some TV, take it slow.” Dean says and somehow that also feels weird. Almost as if it’s wrong to just relax, as if he had never really done that. So maybe it was finally time. Dean smiles at his empty plate.

“Dr. Sexy you mean.” Sam mumbles into his mug and Dean chuckles at that. Oh yeah, he could go for some Dr. Sexy. When he looks up again, he sees that Castiel is watching him, with a smile of his own.

“You want some company for that?” Castiel asks and his foot taps against Dean’s. 

“I would love nothing more.”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)

Sam sits on his bed in the motel and watches his sleeping brother. He desperately tries to stay strong, but he has a bad feeling about this. Castiel doesn’t look much better from where he is walking around the room in circles. 

“I don’t understand this, why is my grace not waking him up.” Castiel says and he rubs over his face. Sam shrugs, even though Castiel is asking that question again and again. Dean is still sleeping, at least he looks peaceful like this.

Not how he usually sleeps, plagued with nightmares and soft snores. It’s wrong and Sam finally looks away.

“I really hope Rowena knows something.” Sam answers, but Castiel doesn’t really react to this. Instead he walks back over to Dean and strokes carefully the hair out of Dean’s eyes. Sam blushes on Dean’s behalf and coughs slightly. Castiel doesn’t seem to care.

Just as Sam wants to get up, his phone rings loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

“Speak of the devil.” Sam mutters quietly and walks over to the table, where he puts his phone down. Castiel watches him, frowning and tilting his head at the same time.

“I better hope not.” Castiel says, but then he is distracted by Dean again.

“Rowena please tell me you have good news.” Sam answers the phone and walks over to the little table, where he sits down again. He feels exhausted and hasn’t rested since they found Dean sleeping. He doesn’t want to lose his brother again.

“Hello to you as well, my Giant. Lets say I have good and bad news.” Rowena says and Sam hopes Castiel didn’t hear that, or that he isn’t blushing. He ducks his head anyway, letting the strands of his hair, covering his face.

“What is the bad news.” Sam asks and then he hears a crackle in the phone, almost as if Rowena steps away from the phone.

“Apparently I’m the bad news and I don’t know if I’m proud or offended. Maybe I am both.”

Sam sits up straighter on his chair and glances to Castiel, who sat down on Dean’s bed. Holding two fingers to Dean’s forehead again.

“Gabriel?”

That makes Castiel look up again and Sam hastily puts his phone on the table and also switches to speaker, so Castiel can hear his brother as well.

“The one and only.” Gabriel says and Sam can hear his wide smile through the phone. Sam smiles himself, he had actually missed the Trickster. Castiel seems more surprised than anything but Sam knows he had missed Gabriel as well.

“Gabriel… how did you…” Castiel actually stutters and Sam puts his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel collapses on the other chair. 

“Seems like Dad still has a few tricks up his sleeve.” Gabriel only offers and Sam nods to himself. Maybe he did bring everything back in the hopes that Gabriel would be on his side this time, but Sam is glad that the first thing Gabriel did was go back to the bunker.

“Anyway, this little archangel here thinks he has an actual idea, what could’ve happened to our Squirrel, which is the actual good news.” Rowena says from somewhere a bit away from the phone. 

Castiel still seems lost in thought about his brother, but at least Sam can see a little smile on Castiel’s face. 

“Really, you have a solution?” Sam says and finally Castiel’s eyes snap back to meet his. He seems nervous as well. 

“Rowena told me about the blue poppy seeds, so it’s definitely not a witch or a djinn, but thank you for trying.” Gabriel says and Sam wants to wipe off his damn smirks.

“Please just tell us what it is.” Sam says and he hears that Gabriel shuffles through a book or some papers. Castiel looks back to Dean and Sam can’t help himself, he also looks over to Dean. Still sleeping peacefully.

“It’s Morpheus.” Gabriel says and Rowena agrees in the background again. Sam frowns at that, because he actually does know that name.

“The god of Dreams?” Sam asks back and Castiel nods, before he gets up, just to walk back to Dean. As if his sleeping body gives him some answers. 

“Exactly. Met him once, kind of an asshole if you ask me. Anyway normally he just gives people some dreams you know, wakes them up after he feeds off of them and looks for the next victim. Since like now he doesn’t really care anymore and takes what he can get.” Gabriel explains and Sam strokes through his long hair. That doesn’t sound good.

“How do we kill him?” Sam only asks, because he hopes that Dean would wake up from that. Otherwise he has no idea how to kill the god, maybe a bullet would be enough? Or cutting his head off? Some wood through his heart?

“You have to burn him and his harvest.” Gabriel says and Castiel groans quietly from the bed. Seems like he knows exactly what his brother means. Sam feels like he doesn’t understand anything.

“Harvest?” Sam asks and Gabriel sighs.

“Yeah he leaves his body in a cave, when he visits dreams and the more he feeds the more poppies blossom around him. You have to burn all of that.” Gabriel explains and Sam makes an understanding noise in the back of his throat.

“Shouldn’t be too hard, right? I mean to find some damn cave with poppies in it.” Sam says, but he already sounds as if he doesn’t believe himself. 

“That is not the problem.” Castiel says from his place on Dean’s bed. Sam turns back to him, ignoring his phone for a moment. Seems like the angel knows something as well about Morpheus.

“Yeah, what Castiel wants to say is, if Morpheus is an asshole, you should be really careful about his brother, Phobetor.” Gabriel explains and Sam winces. If Gabriel really hates someone, that guy has to be real bad news.

“He is the God of Nightmares. Normally they don’t work together, but it could make sense now.” Castiel says and Sam nods. That indeed sounds like a fucked up situation. Sam really wishes he could ask Dean what to do now.

“Great.” Sam mutters and he feels hopeless, even though he knows what he has to do now.

“Okay hush and give me my phone back. Cheer up, Giant. While one of you could look out for the cave, the other one could visit Deanie’s dreams, to see what he is up to. I’m sure Morpheus knows that he’s a hunter, so maybe he tries to kill our lovely lumberjack sooner than the others.” Rowena explains and Sam hears Gabriel grumbling in the background now. 

He would love to see how Rowena and Gabriel fight for the phone, but then tries to focus back on her words.

“We could visit his dreams?” Sam asks and Rowena chuckles quietly.

“Easy, I’m already preparing the spell. I’ll text you the ingredients and the formula.” Rowena says and he thanks her, before he ends the call. Castiel’s focus is back on Dean and Sam smiles at that. He had always known that there was something between his brother and the angel and he really hopes they will act on it soon.

Too bad the angel shows his feelings a bit more openly now, when Dean is unconscious.

“So, when I visit Dean, you have to…” Sam starts, but Castiel is already shaking his head. Sam had already thought that Castiel would want to visit Dean’s dreams and… yeah maybe that actually is a good idea.

“I will go.” Castiel says and his voice doesn’t allow any objection, Sam sighs.

“Okay, but promise me you will come back. With Dean.” Sam says and Castiel nods. His hand already pressed against Dean’s cheek again.

They spend the next minutes in silence, while Sam reads over the spell again and checks their bags for the ingredients. 

Both of them don’t realize that they are being watched. Dark smoke leaves under the door again.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello brother, nice meatsuit.” 

“Apparently he is an angel that is friends with them or something like that.” Phobetor says and he looks down at himself. Why is the shirt so low-cut?

“Yeah I could see him in some of the hunters dreams as well. Balthazar, right? Seemed like an asshole to me, so it fits you.” Morpheus answers and he is grinning. Phobetor sighs.

“I’m here to warn you, brother. The hunter’s brother and the angel you are playing have a plan. The angel will come and visit this dream. They have a witch on their side.” Phobetor says then and Morpheus nods, almost lost in his thoughts.

“Well, then I suppose we should have a bit of fun with him, right?” Morpheus says and the grin on his face shows Phobetor, that this will be indeed some fun. He nods.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)

width =“100%".

Dean groans a bit and then falls back on his bed. His leg healed a lot the last days, but Castiel insisted that he should wear the cast for a little bit more. Normally Dean would never listen to such a stupid idea, but he enjoys Castiel’s care too much to really complain.

“Dean?”

Dean looks up to see Castiel standing in the doorway. For the first time since Castiel saw that Dean is awake, the angel looks worried.

“Cas? What happened?” Dean asks, ready to get up again, but Castiel shakes his head, when he sees that and walks over to him, sitting down on his bed as well. Dean actually scoots a bit closer, feeling brave since Castiel touches him all the time as well.

“Balthazar is back.” Castiel says quietly and Dean raises his eyebrows. 

“Really? Did Chuck bring them all back? Will he help us?” Dean hastily says and nearly stumbles over his own tongue. He had thought that Castiel would be happy to see Balthazar again, but maybe he is still feeling too guilty that he killed him. Dean winces.

“He is… angry.” Castiel offers and Dean reaches out to take Castiel’s hand in his, to give him at least a little bit of comfort. Castiel smiles at that and squeezes Dean’s hand, which calms Dean down. He still isn’t sure how to imitate their touches. 

“Why is he angry?” Dean asks and Castiel sighs heavily.

“He saw us and… he is jealous. I always knew that he was somehow having feelings for me, but I never really reciprocated those, so I hadn’t thought much about it. I think he is going to do something bad. He told me he used his mojo on you.” Castiel says and Dean’s eyes widen.

“Jealous of us?” Dean asks back and he is so surprised by that, but he is also blushing pretty badly now. Castiel nods.

“Of you. Would it be the other way around, I would understand him.” Castiel says and while Dean’s blush only deepens, he ignores that sentence for now. Not ready to talk about something like that.

“Will he try to kill me?” Dean asks and he has to admit, he is a bit afraid of that. He hadn’t trusted Balthazar in the beginning, but that changed and he had thought Balthazar was somewhat of a friend by now.

“No, but he said you will see some other visions of me. Dean you can’t believe anything the other Castiel will try to tell you! You will know who is real, right?” Castiel asks and his blue eyes are full of unshed tears, Dean sits up a bit straighter.

“Hey it’s okay. Of course I will always know the real you, how could I not?” Dean promises and he smiles at his angel. Castiel takes a deep breath but nods, he seems really upset about this. 

“He will for sure have a few tricks.” Castiel says and Dean nods, yeah Balthazar and the titanic for example, that was kinda a weird trick. Dean just hopes that he really can figure out who the real Castiel is.

“Yeah, but only we share a profound bond.” Dean says and is surprised at that himself. He never mentioned that bond before, only Castiel ever did that, but Dean fights a blush right now, while his tummy flutters. 

“We do.” Castiel says and he smiles so beautifully again, that Dean thinks about kissing him right here and now. But in the end he doesn’t dare to, maybe that wasn’t what Castiel wanted anyway.

“So I can promise you, I watch out for another you and I will destroy him.” Dean says, while he leans against Castiel, seeking his comfort again already. Castiel puts an arm around him and smiles.

Dean doesn’t see how evil his grin is.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)

Castiel coughs, when he opens his eyes.

His whole body is on fire and even though Rowena had warned him how painful this could be, he hadn’t imagined that. Castiel gets up slowly and looks around. He had imagined that Morpheus is torturing Dean, but the dream doesn’t look too bad.

Castiel squints up at the sun and then takes in his surroundings again. He is outside the bunker and seems to be alone for now. 

“Dean!” Castiel calls out, but there is no answer. Castiel’s shoulders sag and that’s when he realizes something. He gasps loudly and turns his head to one side and just as he had thought, his wings are back.

They look like they did before the fall, even before he got Dean out of hell. Every black feather is still in his place, not even one is broken. Castiel makes a sound that sounds almost like a sob and he curls his wings around himself, so he can touch them.

Castiel is no fool, he knows the wings are not real and he would just have to lose them again, but he still can’t stop touching them. The urge to use them to fly is enormous, but he knows that is not why he is here.

“I can’t get distracted.” Castiel mutters and then spreads his wings in all their glory. It feels so good, that he actually shudders. It’s a very human thing to do, but Castiel knows that he is somewhere between angel and human anyway.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d103f77500f098bf0653338a7d502f29/tumblr_ptz9ghev4l1v9n1x8o1_1280.png)

He walks towards the bunker and is quiet, when he opens the door. Morpheus probably already knows that he’s here and he has to be careful. Castiel expected some kind of mess, but the bunker just looks like always. Castiel walks down the stairs, his wings tucked behind his back.

The library is empty and Castiel can’t find anyone in the kitchen either. Just as he walks back to the entrance to look for Dean in the garage, he hears a little click.

“One more step and I shoot your brain out of your head.” 

Castiel has a wonderful memory and he remembers every voice he had ever spoken to, but no voice could ever make him feel things like Dean’s does. Even if he sounds so angry like he does right now.

“Dean.” Castiel says more relieved than afraid of the gun that is being held against his head.

“Yeah that’s my name, but what is yours? Castiel told me you would come. So are you just a cheap vision, or is that you Balthazar?” Dean asks and Castiel tilts his head. He isn’t sure what Dean is talking about.

“Balthazar?” Castiel asks, because could that be true? If Gabriel is back maybe all his brother and sister would be back. Not that Castiel would be happy about that, but he had missed Gabriel, Balthazar and even Samandriel a lot. 

“Is that your answer or are you trying to play dumb?” Dean asks and he still sounds so angry. He speaks to Castiel like he would speak to any other monster he had killed before. Castiel swallows.

“Dean please, it’s me Cas… tiel.” Castiel stutters out, feeling a little bit scared right now and his wings betray him and flutter a bit.

“Yeah sure, newsflash. My Castiel doesn’t have wings anymore, but I know that Balthazar missed that small detail, huh?” Dean grins, but contrary to his words, he finally takes the gun down and makes a step back.

Castiel’s eyes widen, when he sees the cast on Dean’s leg and there are still some bruises on his face. Yeah, Morpheus doesn’t really have grace to heal Dean. 

“Dean, what happened?” Castiel asks and before Dean can react, Castiel is already pressing him on a chair. Dean stumbles more than he actually sits down and Castiel carefully kneels down in front of him to heal the broken leg. Nothing happens, because of course he can’t use his grace here.

“None of your business.” Dean grumbles, but he doesn’t fights back. Castiel sighs, he had thought Dean would never talk to him like that again. Sure they always had some disagreements, but in the end they always found their way back to each other.

“I can’t heal it. I’m sorry.” Castiel says and he sounds desperate even to his own ears. That’s what makes Dean stop, his green eyes widen a bit and he actually reaches out to Castiel, nearly cupping his cheek and Castiel is so surprised, that he freezes. Dean had often started their touch, but not like this.

“Cas?” Dean asks and his voice is so soft. Castiel puts his hands on Dean’s thighs, his wings open a bit, but both of them don’t really care about that. Another door opens somewhere and destroys the little bubble. Castiel gets up again and takes a few steps back.

“Dean, you have to come with me, before he comes back.” Castiel says and he looks behind him. Nobody is there, but it’s as if he can feel a bad presence around him. Morpheus seems to be very close.

“What?” Dean asks and now he sounds so defensive again. Castiel isn’t sure what to do, he’d had thought Dean would be happy to see him, would want to be saved. But it doesn’t seem like a nightmare here, only for Castiel so far.

“Dean, this is just a dream, I have no idea what Morpheus told you, but you have to wake up, before he kills you.” Castiel says and there is another sound behind them. Castiel feels more nervous with each second, he feels like he can’t control this situation at all.

“Who is Morpheus? I’m not asleep, Cas and Sam saved me from the Djinn.” Dean says and Castiel swears inwardly, apparently Morpheus was not stupid at all. Castiel clenches his fists.

“Morpheus is the God of Dreams, Dean. He is doing all of this. Please, you have to believe me.” Castiel almost begs, because he needs Dean to be saved and he has no idea how long the spell from Rowena would work. Maybe this is his only chance. 

“He is…” Dean starts, but suddenly the door from one of the empty rooms opens and Castiel feels as if someone punched the air out of his lungs, even though he doesn’t need to breath. Lisa is walking into the room.

Dean’s only real relationship.

“Dean.” She says and Castiel frowns, when he sees how Dean smiles at her. Of course, he still has feelings for her. Castiel tries to ignore the pain in his chest and glares at Lisa. She would not take Dean away from him again. Castiel had always liked her and Ben of course and he knows how good they were for Dean, but he can’t help but feel jealous. 

“Hey.” Dean says, oh so softly and when Lisa holds out her hand, he takes it. Castiel is so surprised that his wings flutter again. He can see how Dean looks at them, a bit fascinated even. Castiel knew he would step in a nightmare here. He just hadn’t known that it was his own.

“Dean this is not real!” Castiel tries again, because why isn’t Dean understanding that? He knows that Lisa doesn’t have any memories of him, so why is he trying to get her back. Dean shakes his head.

“You are not real. I mean look, I have everything that I wanted.” Dean says and he seems surprised by his own words. Castiel wishes the blush on Dean’s cheeks was reserved for him, but then he sees the dark smile of Lisa. It really is Morpheus doing all this. 

“You want me and not him?” Lisa asks and she reaches out to cup Dean’s cheek. Dean leans against her and nods, his long eyelashes touching the blush, when he closes his eyes under her touch. 

Castiel wants to rip Morpheus apart.

“Of course, how could I want him?” Dean answers and Castiel wishes that Dean would’ve shot him at the door, it would’ve been easier than this. He shakes his head, trying to get Dean to believe him.

“Then lets get him in the cage.” Lisa says and Castiel isn’t fast enough. Dean already has him, both hands around Castiel’s wrists. Castiel doesn’t even defend himself, why would he? 

If Dean doesn’t wake up, Castiel wouldn’t want to either.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam jerks awake, when Castiel next to him moves. It’s in the middle of the night and he had been out all day to search for the damn cave, but couldn’t find anything. Just more people fallen asleep in the town.

This time they don’t fall asleep easily. They seem to have nightmares and Castiel seems to have some as well. He thrashes and trembles in his bed and Sam carefully puts his hand on Castiel’s forehead, even for an angel it’s too warm.

Sam looks back to the other bed, where Dean is still sleeping peacefully. Sam can see anyway that Dean gets weaker with every hour. His skin is greyish and his cheeks look fallen in. Sam starts to pray.

“You called.” Gabriel says grinning widely and Sam is still trying to understand that the archangel is actually back. Rowena next to Gabriel holds her head and then sits down on the other free chair.

“I really hate this kind of flying.” Rowena says and Gabriel huffs. Before Sam can tell them what happened in the last hours, Gabriel is already walking over to the beds. First he looks at Dean, frowning.

“Oh I’m sorry, just because you normally fly with a broom.” Gabriel says and snickers quietly. Rowena just shoots him a look and Gabriel shuts up. Sam wishes he could laugh about this, but at the moment he is just worried.

“Gabriel, I have no idea what happened, but Castiel is having night terrors since he fell asleep.” Sam says and Gabriel is already with his brother. Gabriel presses both fingers against Castiel’s forehead, his frown getting deeper with every second.

“Yeah… his dream isn’t from Morpheus, it’s from Phobetor.” Gabriel says and Sam groans. He had already guessed that. Even though Castiel isn’t sleeping for long, he already looks more ill than Dean. Maybe Phobetor eats faster, from the horror Castiel has to see.

“We have to be quick.” Rowena whispers and Gabriel nods. Sam gets out his maps again and points out the places he had already checked. Even in the woods was actually nothing. While Rowena takes a map herself, Gabriel stays with Castiel.

They spend almost two hours over all the maps, before Rowena points at the tiny park in the middle of the town. Sam frowns.

“You think it could be there?” Sam wants to know, because there seems nothing really special about that place, but Rowena nods. 

“It has a big garden, maybe it wouldn’t be too conspicuous if some poppies tried to bloom there.” Rowena says and Sam nods. That could really be it. Before Rowena can say more Sam already packs his bag. He needs to burn those gods now.

“I will stay here.” Gabriel says and Sam wants to disagree with him, but then he sees the look on Gabriel’s face. He had just gotten his brother back and now Castiel is the one who is on the verge of dying.

“Okay, sure. We will call you if we find anything.” Sam says and then he grabs Rowena’s hand, so she would finally move as well. She makes a surprised sound but follows Sam, just as they are at the door, Gabriel speaks again.

“Please be quick, I can feel how his grace dies.” Gabriel whispers and Sam nods at him, before he closes the door and gets with Rowena in the car. He really hopes Gabriel will watch Dean as well, but he thinks that the archangel will do that anyway.

Luckily the drive towards the park isn’t to long and Rowena seems to know exactly where to search. Sam follows her and they don’t even have to be careful, since the whole park is empty, seems like more people fell asleep. They are nearly running out of time.

“Do you see that tiny forest there?” Rowena says and points at a few firs. Sam nods and they walk over there, even before Sam reaches the trees, he almost steps on a poppy. He is now nearly running, even though Rowena can’t keep up with him.

“I found it!” Sam yells, when really in the middle of all these trees a very small cave is seen. It’s pitch dark in there, but around the cave are even more poppies. Rowena is out of breath once she reaches him but she nods.

“Seems like this could be their hiding place, but we have to be sure.” Rowena says and then she gets down to her knees and actually crawls in there. Sam is so impressed that she gets her beautiful dress dirty like that, but then he gets out of his stare and follows her. He is almost too big for this. 

Rowena speaks an unknown spell and Sam doesn’t even flinch anymore when she does it. Somehow they really came to the point to trust her. He watches her closely as her hands start to glow and hopes she doesn’t see how he looks at her. 

Dean would laugh at him.

Rowena lights the whole cave and Sam gasps. He had already felt it but there were poppy seeds everywhere. Sam takes some in his hands. Just like they had thought there are the blue ones and the white ones. Means both brothers are here. 

“I’m calling Gabriel.” Rowena says and then gets out her phone. Sam nods and crawls a bit more into the cave. He hadn’t thought it would be this big but soon enough he can already stand. Rowena’s light even reaches up to here. Sam looks around, but he can only see more poppy seeds. 

“No it’s both brothers. Yeah I’m sure Gabriel. We will burn them and I’ll text you as soon as it’s done. Then you will wake Castiel up.” Rowena says and Sam looks back to her. She had already told them that Gabriel needs to wake Castiel up with his grace, since dream didn’t happen because of Phobetor, even though he messes with him now.

“Ro.” Sam says and he frowns at the nicknames himself. Rowena just smiles happily at him and comes closer. Sam almost presses her against him, but he doesn’t. Instead he points at two hills made of poppy seeds. 

“Oh there they are.” Rowena says and she walks over to them. She shoves the poppy seeds aside until a face turns up. She grins and then nods.

“Ready to let it go hot in here?” Rowena asks and there is this look again. Sam shudders under her gaze and then searches for his lighter. He has to save Dean first and maybe tomorrow he should think about… this.

“Very funny.” Sam says and he tries his bitchface on her, but that doesn’t really seem to work, while she walks back to him. Rowena sees his lighter and before Sam can do anything, she takes it away.

“Samuel, we wanna do this right.” She says and then throws a spell at the two bodies. Sam has to close his eyes, it’s so bright and then it really starts burning. Rowena warms her hands over the fire for a short moment.

“We need to leave, before we burn as well.” Sam says and grabs her arm. Rowena grins again, but at least she follows him this time. They have to crawl the last part again but they make it out there, before the fire. Maybe Rowena controls the flames.

“You text Gabriel.” Sam says while he runs towards their car. He wants to be there, when Dean wakes up. He prays to… well not god… that Dean wakes up.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)

Dean has a very bad feeling. This fake Castiel is sitting downstairs in a cage and while that should be a good thing, it doesn’t leave Dean alone. His Castiel had wandered off earlier to talk with Balthazar again and Dean is all alone. 

He really tries to distract himself, but it only takes an hour before he wanders down the stairs. The room is dark and the door squeaks loudly when Dean opens it. The fake Castiel sits on the ground, he looks as if he has given up.

“Hey.” Dean says and it comes out way too soft. Real or not, but he hates to see a version of Castiel like that. Fake-Castiel lifts his head and then sighs, before he wipes over his face. Tears, Dean understands. Balthazar is really good at this.

“What do you want here?” Fake-Castiel asks and Dean takes a chair from the wall and walks up to the cage. He slowly sits down and just watches Fake-Castiel for a moment. He seems so real.

“Not sure. I have a weird feeling, I guess.” Dean admits and Fake-Castiel looks at him. His blue eyes have lost every fight and Dean swallows dryly.

“Weird feeling?” Fake-Castiel wants to know and Dean shrugs. He can’t really tell him, that he actually feels drawn to him, right? But there is something about him that makes Dean a bit crazy. He looks down at his hands, these blue eyes make him nervous. 

“Yeah, I mean you just come here and tell me this is all a dream.” Dean tries to explain, but he fails miserably. Fake-Castiel sits a bit straighter at that and he actually glares at him.

“Because it is a dream!” Fake-Castiel demands and he gets up, to walk slowly around in the cage. He seems very frustrated with Dean and that is such a Castiel-thing to do, that there is a ghost of a smile on Dean’s face, before he can prevent it.

“Yeah, okay. Then please tell me something only Castiel knows.” Dean says easily and leans back in his chair. Balthazar died a long time ago, surely he didn’t know everything that happened in between. Apocalyptic stuff maybe, but nothing else. 

“What do you wanna know? That I went crazy with Lucifer in my head and you saw me naked and covered in bees? Because let me tell you, that still haunts me.” Fake-Castiel says and Dean’s eyes widen, before he blushes badly. Oh yeah he remembers that exactly. 

It had taken almost five minutes until he had torn away his gaze from Castiel back then, but even though Dean never was fond of bees before (that changed thanks to Castiel), he was still very… happy about that picture. 

“How do you know that?” Dean asks and Fake-Castiel laughs. It sounds bitter and Dean doesn’t like that sound out of those angel’s lips.

“Because I was there! I dressed as a damn cowboy for you, even though I hated the movie you made me watch.” Fake-Castiel says and this time he sounds actually angry. He is at least back to fighting. 

Dean huffs, because first of all the movie was awesome and cowboys were even more awesome, Castiel should thank him. At the same time he feels a warmth spread through his whole body. Castiel did that all for him. 

“You can’t be real. I already found what I need here.” Dean says and he thinks back to all the touches his Castiel initiated the last days and how good he had finally felt. If this was all a lie, Dean isn’t sure what he would do about it.

“I still have your mixtape. I… listen to it whenever you are gone.” Fake-Castiel whispers and now Dean gets up from the chair and walks a bit closer to the cage. He remembers how embarrassed he was when he gave it to Castiel. But he wanted to be brave, just like John when he had given one to Mary all those years ago.

“I made it for you.” Dean says and he has to cough a bit, because his voice is almost gone at this point. Balthazar can’t know all this. Maybe this really was just a dream and the real Castiel is in a cage right in front of him, Dean feels like he has to puke.

Just as he wants to ask another question, the door opens again and his Castiel is standing in the doorway. Dean looks back to him, but Castiel doesn’t look very happy to see him here. Dean doesn’t know what to say.

“Don’t listen to a word he says. He is a liar.” Castiel says and for a moment his eyes shine almost black. Dean takes a step back. Gone is all the love in Castiel’s voice. Dean swallows dryly. 

“Dean!” Fake-Castiel says and Dean turns back to him. Somehow Fake-Castiel seemed to have found his grace, but his eyes shine in this bright blue, that Dean almost loves more than the blue Jimmy Novak’s body has. 

“I made so many mistakes Dean, but the best thing I ever did was to get you out of hell.” Fake-Castiel says and Dean’s eyes widen. He doesn’t remember anything from that day, besides crawling out of that hole, but Fake-Castiel looks earnest and that is, when Dean finally believes him. Fake-Castiel is his angel.

“Morpheus.” Dean says and turns to his former angel. Castiel had said that was his name and just as Dean says his name, he turns and an ugly guy glares at him. Dean winces when he remembers how much he had snuggled with him. 

“That doesn’t change anything. You can’t wake up and he is still just another vision.” Morpheus says, but Dean is already grabbing the key for the cage to help Castiel out of there. He doesn’t believe Morpheus. 

“Dean you have to believe me. It’s me, Castiel.” He says and then he holds out his hand and presses it right over the place where the handprint once was. Sometimes Dean thinks his shoulder looks so empty without it. Right now he feels as if he is burning, where Castiel touches him and for a moment he thinks Castiel branded him again.

Instead his ears throb and he feels something that is not his own feelings. No that is Castiel, who shows him that he is indeed real. Dean whimpers under all those feelings, he can’t even interpret and then he finally opens the cage. 

“Behind me!” Castiel says loudly and for the first time ever, Dean does what Castiel told him. The grace explodes around them and Dean can see that Morpheus got captured at least. He screams for someone named Phobetor and another guy walks in, almost looking the same like Morpheus. 

Castiel can capture him as well, but Dean knows that his grace can’t do that for very long. Just as Dean looks around for a weapon for himself, something strange happens. Morpheus starts to burn and Dean watches as his body slowly turns to ash. His brother’s body dropping next to him.

“Oh they did it.” Castiel says and he sounds so relieved. Dean is still shaking, but glad that the two Gods are dead on the ground, only pieces of them left. He doesn’t feel like he could’ve fought right now.

“Cas.” Dean whispers and Castiel turns around to him and hugs him as tight as he can. Dean happily returns the hug, almost touching Castiel’s feather, and he can feel his eyes tear up. It was all just a lie. The Castiel wasn’t real and he never wanted him.

“Dean?” Castiel seems worried, when Dean actually starts to cry quietly. His breath hitching every few seconds. Dean just shakes his head and hopes he can hug Castiel just for a second longer, because he is already missing all those touches, which were never real.

“I’m s-sorry. I was so stupid, of course this was too good to be true.” Dean whispers and wipes over his face. The tears don’t stop and it gets worse, when Castiel takes a step back, at least he still stays close.

“You aren’t stupid, oh Dean.” Castiel says and he sounds so much like the Castiel Morpheus created, that Dean looks down. Castiel is having none of it and he even strokes the last tears away from Dean’s cheek. Carefully caressing Dean’s face. 

“It was just…” Dean starts but he doesn’t know how he could end the sentence. He is embarrassed, because of course Castiel never wanted him like that, but then Castiel takes Dean’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers and Dean looks back to Castiel’s eyes and somehow then to his lips.

He had never kissed Morpheus’ Castiel, but he had always wanted it. Had hoped that Castiel would take the first step. He can see that Castiel is nervous, he still seems on the edge of tears as well and then his eyes drops to Dean’s lips.

Dean closes his eyes, when Castiel leans closer. Finally he would _finally_ get his first kiss from the angel.

Something like a thunder bursts around them and the world turns black.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wakes up coughing his lungs out, or at least it feels like it. He hastily sits up, feeling a bit dizzy and sees that he is in the motel room they checked in weeks ago to find the djinn. Dean shakes his head, no it was Morpheus and maybe just a few days.

“Welcome back.” 

Dean’s eyes widen when he sees Gabriel sitting next to him and he already believes this is just another nightmare as the door burst open and Sam comes in with Rowena. Sam is at his side in seconds and he hugs Dean almost too hard.

“Thank god, you woke up. We were so worried that Morpheus would kill you. You still look pretty bad.” Sam says, but Dean ignores him and looks to the other bed, where Castiel is sleeping. Without his wonderful wings.

“Can you wake him up?” Dean asks Gabriel and the archangel shrugs. He looks worried himself and then presses his fingers against his brother’s forehead again. This time Castiel slowly opens his eyes. 

“Am I dead?” Castiel whispers and Gabriel, Rowena and Sam start to laugh. Castiel smiles a bit himself, but Dean can see that it’s not a real one. Maybe he had seen that Dean wanted to kiss him and was now unsure how to let him down easily. Dean swallows.

“And we saved the day! Drinks for everyone.” Rowena says loudly and claps her hands. Sam follows her to the little fridge, while Dean still looks at Castiel. Finally Castiel seems to register that and looks back.

“Dean. How are you?” Castiel asks and he tilts his head. Dean almost gets up and kisses him, but he doesn’t dare to. Maybe Castiel saw a different dream and was just confused when Dean had wanted that kiss. 

“I had such a nightmare that I will never sleep again.” Dean says and everybody is laughing again. Everyone, but Castiel, Dean doesn’t see that, because he is looking at his brother and Rowena.

“Yeah, what did you dream?” Gabriel asks and he frowns at Dean, as if he knows something that Dean doesn’t. Dean glares back at the trickster, not sure if he is glad that he is back or mostly annoyed. 

“Well first it was so beautiful but somehow it turned into a real horror show.” Dean says and with that he snatches the beer out of Sam’s hands and gulps it down as fast as he can. Yeah maybe he should get really drunk tonight. Sam seems to think different and takes the beer away again.

“I’m sorry, Dean but it wasn’t real.” Castiel says and Dean nods. The ‘and it will never be’ is unspoken but Dean knows that already anyway. He gets himself another beer and ignores Castiel for the rest of the night.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9693ff7ce7fd1fa73c46a37489a378f4/tumblr_ptwqnetGlK1v9n1x8o1_500.png)

They checked the whole town right after Dean and Castiel woke up and Dean was relieved that everyone woke up again. Only the nurse went missing, but Dean knows now, that she was Morpheus. 

It’s after midnight and Dean sits outside on Baby’s roof, watching the stars, before he chugs down another beer. He feels cold and empty without Castiel’s touches. It was always fine when he had never known how good this could feel, but now… it’s unbearable. He is desperate. 

“I should’ve known from the start, that it was too good to be true. I don’t deserve happiness like this.” Dean whispers and he lets the empty bottle fall to the ground, before he leans back and looks at the sky again. 

He really wishes his dream would come true some time, just without the bad ending. Dean closes his eyes slowly and sighs.

He doesn’t notice that Castiel is watching him.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/581d320ba6a92ded13ecc6b1d6ac54fe/tumblr_ptye32S5461u6sv8zo2_r2_640.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that's it!! :) 
> 
> I can promise you, the next episode will show finally how they will get their shit together ;) 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
